Transcranial Magnetic Stimulation (“TMS”) is a non-invasive procedure in which magnetic stimulation is applied to the brain to modify the natural electrical activity of the brain, to provide therapy to a patient, to assist in diagnosis, to map out brain function in neuroscience research or implement any other technique where it might be advantageous to modify the natural electrical activity of the brain. More particularly, certain TMS techniques apply a rapidly changing magnetic field to the brain of a patient to induce weak electric currents in the brain of the patient by way of electromagnetic induction. TMS has been approved by the U.S. Food and Drug Administration (“FDA”) for treating depression. TMS is also currently being investigated in the management of various other neurological and psychiatric disorders including, but not limited to, migraines, aphasia, anxiety, Parkinson's disease, tinnitus, autism, schizophrenia, Alzheimer's, ALS, stroke (e.g., ischemic), Myotonic Dystrophy type 1 (“DM1”), stuttering, epilepsy, visceral pain and dystonia, as well as cocaine, opioid and other addictive behavior.
Researchers in the field of TMS are increasingly uncovering ailments and conditions that can be managed or ameliorated through the use of TMS devices. For example, the following non-exhaustive list of scholarly literature details the use of TMS to treat various ailments, all of which are hereby incorporated by reference as it set forth in its entirety herein:                Rosenfield, David, et al., “Neuromodulation by Paired Associative Brain Magnetic Stimulation of Speech Areas in Stuttering”, MORTI—Methodist Online Research Technology Initiative, Date Entered State: Feb. 12, 2015;        Simpson, Ericka, et al., “A pilot study of repetitive multisite transcranial magnetic stimulation with wearable device in Myotonic Dystrophy type 1”, MORTI—Methodist Online Research Technology Initiative, Date Entered State: Nov. 10, 2014;        Appel, Stanley, et al., “Focal Magnetic Stimulation of the Motor Cortex to Induce Motor Evoked Potentials for Diagnostic Evaluation in Amyotrophic Lateral Sclerosis”, MORTI—Methodist Online Research Technology Initiative, Date Entered State: Sep. 30, 2013;        Appel, Stanley, et al., “Focal Magnetic Stimulation of the Motor Cortex to Induce Motor-Evoked Potentials for Diagnostic Evaluation in Amyotrophic Lateral Sclerosis”, MORTI—The Methodist Hospital Research Institute, Study Approval: Sep. 24, 2015;        Chiu, David, et al., “Multifocal brain magnetic stimulation in chronic ischemic stroke. An Innovative Approach to Restoration of Function in Chronic Ischemic Stroke using a New Wearable Multifocal Brain Stimulator”, MORTI—Methodist Online Research Technology Initiative, Date Entered State: Apr. 20, 2016; and        Chiu, David, et al., “An Innovative Approach to Restoration of Function in Chronic Ischemic Stroke using a New Wearable Multifocal Brain Stimulator”, MORTI—Methodist Online Research Technology Initiative, Consent Approval Date: Mar. 30, 2016.        
Furthermore, Theta Burst Stimulation (TBS), a high-frequency variant of TMS has been shown to induce prolonged plasticity changes in the brain. The induction of plasticity-like effects by TBS is useful in both experimental and therapeutic settings.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 13/829,349, published as U.S. Patent Publication No. 2014/0276182, hereby incorporated by reference as if set forth in its entirety herein, describes TMS apparatus as generally comprising an electromagnetic coil that is in a fixed position relative to the head of the patient. Since the magnetic field applied to the patient is a function of the configuration of the electromagnetic coil, the current passed through the electromagnetic coil, and the location of the electromagnetic coil relative to the patient, the fixed construction of such a TMS apparatus significantly limits the character of the magnetic field that can be applied to the patient, and, accordingly, the TMS therapies that can be provided to the patient. In addition, such TMS apparatuses generally utilize very high electrical currents in the electromagnetic coil, which raises the risk of accidental injury to the patient through electric shocks, burns, seizures, etc.
In the art there exists a need to have both standardized and customizable libraries of patterns of magnetically induced current within the brain of a patient for particular treatments. Currently available TMS devices generally follow set routines for determining which of a plurality of magnets arranged on a cap or helmet are used to induce electric fields. Determining which magnet or magnets to use to induce electric fields, as well as the corresponding operational parameters, is often left to researchers or practitioners. Thus, reproducible and improved results are only achievable by codifying the various operational parameters that influence the electric fields induced in the brain of a user as part of any given therapy.
What is therefore needed in the art are systems, methods and computer program products for inducing electric currents within the brain of a subject using TMS treatments while minimizing the potential for negative side effects due to high current electromagnets. Furthermore, what is needed is a library of standardized and customizable treatment protocol units that can be used to build a treatment protocol that is customizable to the specific user, ailment, diagnostic technique or various combinations thereof.